What New Surprises Are In Store?
by Olivia N
Summary: Five crazy fresh out of High School girls, one unusual book, and a very confused Phantom are tossed together in this small town society. The question is, what can't go wrong?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I own nothing from the Phantom Of The Opera, and the original characters are fashioned from actual people I know... so expect insanity.

Special Note- This is not my first story, but it is my first parody- so we will see how crazy I can manage to make things become. So the gist of this story is five fresh out of High School girls get curious with an old spell book and not so accidentally bring our dear Phantom to the year 2006. Now perhaps the whole idea of 'bring Erik to the twenty-first century' is a bit overdone, but trust me, this wont be like any of the others, and if it is, well then you can flame me to your hearts content. Just wait a few chapters before stringing the arrows, please. Oh yes, also I am basing this story with Leroux and Webber aspects.

Also, just to inform you all, after I finished typing this first chapter up it ended up being to big in my opinion, so just to let you know I split the first chapter in two, but I'll put both of them up so the default chapter and chapter one are meant to go together. Alright yall, hope you enjoy.

Original Characters:

(in order of appearance)

- Jennis Ryder - Olivia Haylyn - Hope Haylyn - Ariel Camon - Henry Asher - Tracey Cambria - Patrick Briscoe - William Peach - Natalie Montgomery - Eric Breakfield (not our dear Phantom) - Anna Haylyn - Other various characters to be met along the way.

So, let's see how interesting things can get, shall we?

--XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX--

**Chapter One: Birthday Surprise**

Twelve years...

It had been twelve, long, mind numbingly dull years spent here, behind these plain brick walls, this common building that disguised the chaos within. Twelve years of focus, of concentration and endless repetition. Twelve years of traveling down paths that would lead them to no where, of being taught so feverishly lessons that they would most likely never use. Twelve years of the hassle, of the drama and disrespect.

So many years spent wasting what little lives they had... but by the time that clock sounded, this dull life they had come to lead would open to a new future, a future all their own.

The end of the day bell rang precisely at two, followed shortly by a chorus of stampeding feet. That day had come, the one they had all been waiting for. That day they had spent twelve years struggling to earn was finally in their hands. That last day... of High School.

Class's spilled out into the placid halls like herds of buffalo, just as loud and pushy as the great beasts of the plain. They trampled their ways down the halls, pressing the crowds of kids saying farewell to their friends for the summer, sweeping each person swiftly away whether they wanted to be or not. The only possible way of avoiding the stampede was for students to press themselves flat against the walls, and among them Ryder stood, struggling to empty her locker as the wave progressed.

She clutched what remained of her school work in her long fingers, her empty hand fumbling to gather the random objects collecting mold within the closet like locker. Against her back the swarm of underclassmen shuffled, forcing Ryder to stiffen every muscle in her body to keep from being shoved into her locker all together. A horde of the lousy idiots coursed through the hall, shoving they're way through. The maggots never learned manners.

Ryder let loose her vile tongue, attempting to curse the brats into submission. It worked for a bit, but she soon lost by sheer numbers alone. It was barely even a second after she closed her locker that she was, against all her will and training, swept with the masses, and washed into a sea of people. Her uncultured voice rang out, swearing better than most sailors. The crowds paid no mind to her harsh words though, and so Ryder continued to float along with no real direction to their stampede. The goal was simply the exit, if they could ever stop shoving each other around enough to get there.

From somewhere within the mobs an arm stretched out and took Ryder by the collar, swiftly pulling her further into the wave. Ryder out of pure instinct reached up and quickly grabbed the wrist, her grip tight and harsh. She jerked her head to look into the eyes of the fool who took hold of her, but instead found the familiar cool brown gaze and friendly smile that she knew so well.

"Oh, it's you," Ryder said, her voice instantly becoming apologetic as her grip relaxed, and the hand dropped away, "You should be more careful. I was about to flip you over my shoulder."

The brown orbs frowned for only a moment before slipping into gentle laughter, "Sorry about that. You were trapped in the crowd, I thought I would attempt to lead us out of here, while we were being herded like sheep."

Ryder shrugged and shouted dramatically, "That's all we are! Sheep! ... or pigs. Take your pick!"

Her companion chuckled lightly and continued with the game, "Hmmm, I dunno. What tastes better?"

"Personally, I'm a big fan of pork. Mutton's kinda stringy,"

"To you perhaps, but I am of Greek blood dear friend, and therefore must love my fluffy mutton's,"

"Just don't let my father cook it," Ryder chuckled, "He cooks standard military style: badly."

The brown orbs giggled pleasantly, but continued their herding without another word until they reached the sweet warmth of daylight. They had burst through the heavy metal doors minutes later, out into the open sun, free from the rampaging crowds of High School halls. "Finally," Brown eyes cheered, departing from Ryder's side, "Sweet release."

Ryder jumped up bouncing on the balls of her feet, "Olivia, we are free! Free at last! Sweet God Almighty we are free at last!"

Olivia's brown eyes looked amusingly at her rejoicing companion and laughed, "Thanks for pointing that out Dr. King."

Ryder playfully and flamboyantly bowed, "You're quite welcome, my young friend."

"Hey now, about to turn eighteen tonight," Olivia pointed out just as playfully, "Yep, I'm soon to be old enough by law to be able to do all sorts of things. Now I can go buy all those lottery tickets that I won't win on, all those cigarettes I don't smoke, all that porn I don't watch, and have sex with the boyfriend I don't have. Yea... maybe turning twenty-one will be slightly more useful."

Ryder nodded, "Don't forget, you can join the military too! My father never stops reminding me of that."

Olivia sighed heavily. She had heard this several times before and could only simply groan and remind Ryder, "That's because your father is a Lieutenant colonel, and a bit of an-"

"Ass hole?" Ryder bluntly finished for her.

Olivia simply shrugged, "I was going to say control freak, but ass hole works just as well."

Ryder nodded, but refused to go any further with the conversation. Instead she turned her emerald eyes upon the school grounds that she knew so well.

Shiloh High School was a very plain building, containing all the features a middle-class public school had come to have. Red brick walls, non artistic architectural structuring, and a football field that the school put more money into than the actual facility itself. It's lawn was always a dull yellow-green, the result of countless years of being treaded upon by careless teens. The land the school was built on was a barren hill, free of most plant life until you reached the bottom. From there great timber tree's reigned supreme, except for where roads and neighborhoods had disrupted its path.

In all it was one of the most normal and boring High Schools in the whole county, except for it's odd resemblance to the trait that their small town held. Dear Snellville, Georgia had always seemed to find some odd way to display their proud style of repetition. Across the street from their plain High was Shiloh's own middle school, and just a little down the street from that was the elementary. Funny thing was, this simple set up seemed to explain everything about how Snellville citizens were expected to live.

In a nut shell, it was simply one of those towns where each generation was expected to spend every inch of their life rooted in the same place and doing the best for the community. Very few people ever left this town, and even fewer came from anyplace but Georgia. Ryder and Olivia proudly belonged to those few.

Ryder herself was a bit of an oddity. Coming from a military background so was about as non conforming as one could get. Both Ryder's parents had been in the military. Her mother had taken leave to raise a family, and her father nearly headed the military's intelligence for the states. Her history was so seeped with the military that she had family on both sides of the Revolutionary War, and the Civil, even an uncle who went up San Juan Hill with Teddy Roosevelt. Her life had been spent on bases or around them.

She had been born on a base in Seattle, Washington, where her older brother Teddy, named after Theodore Roosevelt, lived as a National Guardsman. Her eldest brother, Grant-named after Ulysses S. Grant was stationed in France where he test piloted new aircraft, and air vehicles. Her family had traveled around the country staying no more than a year and a half in any given place. At the time being Ryder lived alone in an apartment complex in a neighborhood called the Columns, behind Snellville's local Harley Davidson Store. She was nineteen, legally allowed to live on her own, and when her parents had decided to move back to Seattle earlier that year, Ryder had chose to remain in Snellville to finish out her schooling.

She was one of the few to be able to say she had visited every state, and Canada and Mexico-multiple times. Her accent was a hodgepodge of everything thrown together in a blender. She would switch from a Southern saying to a Canadian accent without thinking, and then to French. She could speak three languages fluently-English, French, and Spanish, and she wasn't shabby on her German either. She held long dirty blond hair from her mother, and captivating green eyes from her father, along with his broad shoulders and long body. She would have been an excellent line backer-had she been a male. Still, Ryder was well skilled in combat-of all kinds, and to hand and weaponry. But that was her family. Ryder had no interest in joining the military. She was a painter, an actress, a performer. Her interests were the arts, not war.

Olivia on the other hand was entirely foreign. She was born in a place called Kefalonia, the largest Greek isle within the Ionian Sea. Her mother was a native to the land, and her father, a proud citizen of Snellville, lending his services to the American Navy. Least to say, the two had gotten married not three months after they met, and a year later were gifted with child. Olivia had lived in Kefalonia until the age of six, before her father convinced her mother to come to America, in which a year later the couple divorced for 'complicated' reasons. It was then Olivia came to live with her father in Snellville, and entered the trap of small town life.

It had took Olivia two years to get down proper English, and although over time her accent had morphed into something between Greek and Southern twang, her appearance was all the evidence someone needed to tell. Chocolate brown eyes, tan olive skin, shapely curves, and long, thick brown almost black curls were dead give aways. Her face was oval shaped and her shoulders broad, a strong build practically imprinted in the blood of Greek woman. The only thing that looked even remotely American of her was her way of dress, and her quaint nose. She had her fathers nose.

That oddly mixed accent broke Ryder's thought, Olivia saying with mild humor, "Now come on, we got to get to the parking lot before traffic starts to form. Those ignorant Juniors have yet to learn how to drive properly."

Ryder sighed dramatically, "And they never will."

The two then made their way from the school, going a little ways down the side of the hill to reach a rather large and very crowded parking lot. They dodged in and out of cars ways, staying clear from other drivers as much as possible, and delivering their share of curses with the ones who attempted to run them over.

After a short time they approached a 1992 model golden Camry, plastered with dust and dirt from weeks without a wash. Sketched through the grime on the back window were the smudged words _'Wash Me'_.

Liv groaned as she approached the car, noting the message and saying grumpily, "Alright, so I've been neglecting to give old Herby here a good scrub. Honestly, I'll do it... eventually."

"And I'll join the army," Ryder mocked, then pausing to contemplate that, thought aloud, "Wait, no, that might actually happen...hmm. Oh I know! You'll wash your car when pigs fly." She concluded with a broad, pleased smile.

Liv swiftly snapped her gaze up with wide, fearing eyes. After a moment of scanning the skies she returned her gaze to Ryder, a sly grin on her face as she sighed, relieved, "Well in that case, guess I can't wash it just yet can I?"

"Guess not," Ryder chuckled before asking in a cheerfully conversational tone, "So be at my place at eight?"

Liv nodded her confirmation, "I am required to eat my birthday dinner with the family, but after that I'll be over. Might be a few minute's late but I don't think it'll be any more than that. So... what are we going to be doing anyways?"

Ryder shouted extravagantly, "What we do every year on your birthday Pinky!"

"Try to take over the world?"

"No- we do that on Halloween,"

"Oh yes, how could I forget?"

"Yes, how could you?"

"Alright you. I get the point," Liv sighed and shook her outrageous curls, "You and your surprises. You aren't gonna tell me, are you?"

Ryder offered a mysterious grin, "Nope. Guess you'll just have to show up to find out."

Liv sighed dramatically as she unlocked her Toyota and swooped inside, leaving the door ajar for her feet to hang out as she crawled in. Her book bag she tossed carelessly over the driver side head rest, the faded sack slapping heavy against loose sheets of papers and a random frilly white scarf that coated what should have been the back seats.

"So you will come right?" Ryder questioned as Liv continued to shuffle through things inside.

Liv's muffled voice replied loudly, "But of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Ryder smiled proudly, "Good. I'll see you at eight then."

"Yep," Liv shouted, her body disappearing entirely into the car.

Ryder couldn't help but chuckle, her brows raising curiously as she questioned, "You going to be ok in there? What are you doing anyways?"

"Looking for... AH HA!" Suddenly Liv emerged, her head poking out with a triumphant smile on her face. Just as Ryder opened her mouth to question, Liv's arm bolted up towards Ryder's gaze, clutching in her tan hand the treasure she had been searching for. In her fist she held gently a small, mouse sized, brown, fuzzy stuffed animal- a Walrus to be exact.

Ryder stared dumbly at the fluffy mammal being held up to her chin, her eyes gradually drifting to look at Liv as if to say 'you're nuts'.

Liv withdrew the fluff and sat it tenderly on her peculiarly clean dash board, then returned her gaze to her stumped friend to explain, "He's my good luck Walrus- can't drive without him. His name's Wilcox."

"Wilcox? The good luck Walrus?" Ryder was surprisingly not surprised to hear Liv say things like this, and sighed as if she'd seen her do this a thousand times before, "You...you just get stranger by the day."

Liv grinned wickedly, "He comes with a poem too. Wanna hear?"

"No! No, that's ok!" Ryder took a fleeting step back, "Let's not and say we did."

"Suit yourself," Liv shrugged. Once again she entered her car, only this time in the correct position as she started the ignition. Her engine gave a protesting whine before starting, and even after made an unusual buzzing noise.

"See you at eight," Ryder said once more as a reminder.

Liv nodded as she took hold of her open door, "At eight. No worries- I'll be there." The car door gave a teeth chattering squeal as she closed it, slamming hard against the metal frame.

Ryder flinched at the sound but couldn't help but laugh. She stood watching for as long as it took for Liv to get out of the parking lot before making her way to her own not-so-in-shape car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright yall, next part is on the next page. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Surprise

Disclaimer- Again, own nothing but original characters.

This is the second part of chapter one for everyone. Enjoy!

--XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX--

Chapter One: Continued

The door bell to Ryder's apartment rang at precisely seven-thirty... and then again two seconds later... and then rapidly in one long stream of impatient rings as Ryder fumbled towards the door.

She swung the door open with enough time to get out the h of a Hello before being literally pulled into a hug. Of course, the girl who pulled her into this rapid embrace was much shorter than her, and so Ryder struggled to retain her balance as her face was jammed into a mane of golden hair.

"Ryder!" The girl squealed gleefully into Ryder's ear.

Ryder replied through a mouthful of hair, "Hello Hope."

"Hiya!" Hope greeted, again squeaking in Ryder's ear before releasing her.

Ryder slowly drew herself back up, swaying a little as she attempted to get her balance again.

Hope stood giggling at Ryder's wavy motions, her sapphire blue eyes sparkling with laughter. She was a small girl, barely above five feet in height, and as thin as a toothpick but with wide hips. Her skin was fair and her hair a thick, straight mane of golden blond, the result of European ancestors. She had a charming smile, always so kind and loving and playful, the type of smile you could never doubt.

"You ok?" Hope checked, halting her laughter to express a small bit of concern.

Ryder blinked, "I'm trying to breathe again."

"Oh, sorry," Hope replied sheepishly, an innocent grin creasing her lips.

Suddenly the loud thudding of rushed steps came up the stairs, and from the stairwell another familiar face appeared. She was a girl about the same height as Ryder, complete with the same strong build and shapely muscles. She had long, thick, straight brown hair and the most vibrant blue eyes that stood in contrast with her unusually pale complexion. On her body she wore the close the most described her personality: black beach sandals, a blue shirt that read 'monkey butt', and loose black shorts that fell to about the tops of her knees. Oddly, upon her head sat a rather large, frilly, red hat that draped slightly over her eyes.

Hope instantly greeted the girl with a cool greeting of, "Hey Air. Long time, no see."

Surprisingly both Hope and Ariel were related to Liv in some odd fashion, Ariel her step-sister and Hope her married into the family cousin.

Ariel gave a small nod and a smile, but instantly turned a questioning look to Ryder and gestured over her shoulder towards the stairwell. "Uh, hey Ryder... your neighbor downstairs is pouring liquor over his flowers," She said with a small snicker.

Ryder shook her head, "That's Mr. Hunter.. he's only slightly crazy... but he has damn good petunias."

Hope smirked as she said, "Is that how they stay alive? I never would've guessed."

Ryder nodded. Her eyes then caught sight of Ariel's ungodly red hat and she asked in almost utter shock, "Air, what the hell did you kill and why is it sitting on your head?"

"It's Elmo!" Ariel said in total delight. She then reached to the front of the hat where a bright yellow flower was embroidered on, and within it a small, round black button lay. Air swiftly pressed it and then paused just in time for the silence to be filled with the odd voice of Elmo released from the hat, saying with a giggle _'Elmo want hug'_.

Hope jumped in terror, "Oh dear God! It speaks!"

Ariel nodded and smiled broadly, "Liv'll love it."

Ryder nodded, glanced at her watch, and suddenly jumped with shock, "Oh crap! It's nearly eight! Yall get in here and help me finish setting up-there's pizza in the oven."

Eight o'clock had rolled around sooner than Ryder has expected. With the two clowns around time flew by in an instant, and before she knew it a short but polite knock sounded against her door.

"Oh shit!" Ryder spat as the other two girls began to run around in a frenzy trying to put up the remainder of the party banners that read _'over the hill'_. Ryder pulled out the remainder of the preparations, throwing all the junk food that she owned upon her small kitchen table. Chips, chocolate, every kind of dip know to man, anything her rag-tag group would like. Sodas sat in a Rubbermaid tub of ice cooling by the munchies. Just as she placed out the paper plates and napkins, the door creaked slowly open, a pair of brilliantly brown eyes staring through the crack at them.

Liv's giggles were clearly heard before she asked with slight sarcasm, "Can I come in now?"

Ryder stared at her friend, and teasingly replied, "No, not till next week."

Liv quickly joined in the game and groaned loudly, "What! But I scheduled an appointment here over a month ago."

"I'm terribly sorry, but no such meeting is on the agenda. We have a very important surprise party here. And you were not invited," Ryder took on the nasally voice of an annoyed secretary.

Liv defiantly pushed the door open and entered, "Not invited am I? I'll show you!" With a sweep of her foot she shut the door behind her, and in one fluid motion was over at the snack table. She swooped up a chip with a quick hand and held it to Ryder's face as if it were a sword, "On guard you foul creature. Taste my salty wrath! Have at thee!"

Ryder simply looked at the chip, and bit it straight out of Liv's hand before grabbing a long neck bottle of IBC Root beer and extending it towards her. She made a jabbing motion and shouted with a well acted British accent, "Take that!"

"Ah! Not the Root beer! My worst enemy! Oh, I'm melting, I'm melting," With that Liv fell dramatically to the floor and kept a dead still.

"Finally," Ryder sighed with relief, twisting open the bottle and gesturing towards Ariel, "At last we can celebrate Hope's nineteenth birthday without interruption and unwanted guests."

Liv suddenly sprung as if resurrected and looked at Ryder with a well prepared pouting face, "But... it's my birthday. You... you... you don't want me here?"

Ryder looked at her coldly, "No, no not at all." Her tone warmed up with exaggerated annoyance, "I didn't spend all this time hording munchies and drinks. And hand making pizza, for you. And having these two clowns set up decorations." She gestured towards Ariel and Hope who were standing there with half cocked smiles on their faces, pieces of confetti in their hair and attempts of making clothes out of electric green party streamers draped about them.

Liv smiled broadly and rose to her feet, looking over her friends with gentle eyes, "Awww, you guys are so...so... ridiculous. Awww, I love yall."

"Ridiculous!" Ryder cried, "Is that all you see in us?" She fake sobbed. "I'm hurt, Olivia, hurt."

Liv sighed, and said playfully, "You'll get over it."

Ryder sniffled, "Oh ok." She took a swig of root beer, "Mmmm good."

"Ugh, I can't stand that stuff," Liv said, making a gagging noise and sticking her tongue out in disgust.

Ryder shrugged, "More for me."

"Hey! No hogging the goods man!" Ariel shouted whilst ridding her hair of confetti.

Ryder simply stuck her tongue out in Ariel's general direction and returned her attention to Liv, "So birthday girl. How was dinner with the folks?"

"Provinos," Liv cheered in a sing song voice, "I got my chicken parmesan, and.." She paused to run outside, pick something up that she had placed by the door, and come back with it hidden behind her back. Once everyone was looking at her curiously she pulled forth a large, closed left over box and cried triumphantly, "I got extra garlic rolls!"

"Woot!" Ryder yelled, seizing the box, "Mine!"

"Hey!" Hope and Ariel growled in unison, both launching across the room and cornering Ryder like a pack of wolves.

Liv laughed and chimed in with that motherly order of, "Now, now, there is enough for everyone. You all must share."

"Share? What is this...share?" Ryder smirked, opened the box, took one and handed it to Ariel. Ariel and Hope did the same, before setting the box upon the table for later munchies.

"So what's the plan?" Ariel asked after taking a mouthful of garlic coated bread.

"Yea," Liv perked up with eager interest, "What's my surprise?"

"You'll see. Mostly we'll hang out until Tracey and Asher get here. They had a Coheed and Cambria concert tonight so they'll be late and a certain number of people are needed for tonight. Until then though, I have X-box!" She gestured towards her large couch and TV- things from her old house before she moved, and her parents left for Seattle.

"Why a certain number of people?" Liv asked, her curiosity peaking.

"You'll find out!" Ryder said with a mischievous grin before vaulting over the couch and plopping down on the leather cushions.

Hope followed in the same manner, with Liv and Ariel gradually after her. From that point on the four of them consumed themselves in repeated games of Soul Caliber, Super Smash Brothers and indulged in massive quantum's of junk food until 10:30 rolled around.

Close to eleven there came rapid knocking on Ryder's door and obnoxious singing of the old Coheed and Cambria song _'Blood Red Summer'_. From the echoing sound of a high alto and tenor voice singing in horrid unison, there was no doubt who waited on the other side of Ryder's door.

Ryder teased as she unlocked the door, "We don't want two carolers!"

From behind the door Asher retorted first, his thick tenor laugh ringing out as he said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Carolers are during Christmas. We are hard core rockers- if you are going to insult us, do it properly."

Ryder rolled her emerald green eyes. "Never!" She responded before opening the door.

Almost immediately she was pulled into yet another bear hug from both Asher and Tracey, the two shoving themselves inside in their normal blunt manner

Asher was a tall, broad boy, surprisingly taller than Ryder and equally as built. His hair was a shaggy mane of ginger brown that fell to about his shoulders, and his skin was a nicely even tan. Surprisingly he was clean and well kept, wearing well fitting jeans and a regular t-shirt, and lacking the greasy, fresh out of bed look that most boys their age had. His best attributes though were his dazzlingly suave smile and his brilliantly blue eyes, both of which gleamed beautifully whenever seen.

Tracey was a little taller than Liv, and just a slim but more shapely than Hope. Her hair was a dark, wavy black and drifted just a little below her ears. Her skin was a deep, delicious color of brown, resembling the color of milk chocolate, and her gorgeous eyes were only a shade darker. She wore well fitting dark blue jeans, and a Coheed and Cambria shirt that clearly displayed her love for the band. Luckily, Tracey's last name was ironically Cambria, and so for the love of the band she made sure everyone called her by that name instead of her first name.

Asher shut the door as Cambria came barreling towards Liv, opening her arms wide and saying excitedly, "Happy Birthday Liv Liv!"

As the two friends embraced Ryder slowly tried to regain her breath back from being choked by Cambria. Asher raised his brows at her deep inhales and asked with a tender concern, "Are you ok?

Ryder nodded slowly, then very awkwardly she paused, drew unusually close to Asher and sniffed him. For a second she mulled as if analyzing his scent, and then with a sigh of relief, finally backed off. "Good nobody's drunk," She commented, Asher relaxing once he realized what she had been doing.

Jokingly Asher breathed on her and dramatically slurred, "Am I free to go _ocifer_?"

"Yes, out the door, and fall down the stairs while you're at it," Ryder returned the jest.

Asher suddenly looked shocked. "You kicking me out already?" He frowned sadly, "Don't tell me it's another one of those 'girls only' gatherings."

Freed from Tracey's embrace Liv finally made her way across the room towards them, catching the last part and looking at Asher questioningly she laughed out "Are you female?" Asher went silent, pretending to be deeply pondering it before Liv ended his joke by commenting, "Physically, I mean- soulfully doesn't count." Again Asher frowned.

Ryder nodded and proceeded to rub it in, "Yup, there are all sorts of things a girl gets to do on her eighteenth birthday. Fortunately for us, none of them involve you."

Asher turned a fake vicious eye on Ryder and scowled. When that did nothing he switched to Olivia, putting on his puppy dog act and pouting pitifully. "Livey," He whined, "But...but..." He stuck his bottom lip out to look even more pathetic.

Liv laughed and gave his lip a gentle tug. "Sorry hun," She sighed, "Ryder's house, Ryder's rules. We will hang tomorrow though, ok?"

Asher growled but nodded, giving his best friend a bear hug and a happy birthday wish before sorrowfully dragging himself out. "Party pooper," He commented as he gave Ryder a hug and a light shove. Once out into the hall he gave a purposely loud sigh and slumped his shoulders, keeping the dramatic depressed act up until he disappeared into the stairwell.

Ryder looked after him and shrugged, "I was going to offer him cake before he left..."

Liv squealed, tossing her hands above her head in dramatic gestures as she shouted, "Screw cake! I want to know what my freaking surprise is! You've tormented me long enough! Let's get this thing on the role...please!"

Ryder laughed, "Fine no Death Via Chocolate ice cream cake for you!" She closed the door and locked it for safety purposes, then trotted across the foyer into her room near the back of the apartment. She returned with a large book clutched in her long fingers, a loud annoying bookmark marking a page about half way through. The bookmark was one of those that sang Happy Birthday in the worst robotic voice possible.

All the girls formed a circle on the floor in front of the sofa, all singing with the annoyingly scratchy bookmark song, with the exception of Liv who flinched as her companion sang along, purposely sounding just as bad.

The song ended and Ryder stepped forward, her arms outstretched to offer the book to her friend, "Liv, my present for you-quick open it before it starts singing again. I haven't been able to shut it up!"

Liv took the book with eager hands and peered questioningly at the cover. There were odd symbols placed about the leather binding, and a title in some language she was unfamiliar with. "What is it?" Liv questioned as she opened the book to the marked page. On the page were two paragraphs, one in the same language as the cover and another translated into English.

Liv swiftly read the English translation and looked up at Ryder as if she were insane. "A resurrection spell?" Liv's eyebrows narrowed in confusion, "This is a spell book?"

Ryder shrugged, "You were the one who was always interested in magic. I'm just the crazy one who makes it happen. I did however get all the ingredients needed to supposedly make that spell work."

"You're kidding," Liv's eyes widened. To her left, Cambria had shifted closer to stare at the book.

"Is it authentic?" Cambria questioned, giving it an odd poke.

"Probably some lame copy," Hope commented over her shoulder, "Where you get it, Ryder?"

"Probably E-Bay," Ariel answered for her, "They sell some rather rare and unusual things on there sometimes."

Ryder shook her head, "It's supposedly authentic. A new shop opened up in town, at the intersection of 78 and I-24, and I was poking around down there. So I slipped in..."

"That is something you would do," Hope laughed before pulling a bored gaze from the book.

"So let's do it," Cambria commented, leaning back on her hands. Liv laughed and lay the book open on the floor.

"What's the point?" Ariel asked, getting up to get more Sprite, "It's not like it would work."

"Pessimistic much?" Hope snapped Ariel's way.

Cambria laughed and casually asked, "So, it's like a resurrection spell? Who would you want to bring back Liv?"

Liv shrugged, "Never really had anyone I care about die before...except for a few of my dogs, but I doubt that's what they are asking for."

"How far back in time can you resurrect people from?" Hope asked, getting closer once more, "Think we could resurrect Berry White?" All the girls _oooed_ and _awwed _at the suggestion, but Ryder shook her head no and halted that possibility.

"It doesn't work that way," Ryder said, clarifying the purpose of the spell, "It finds the person-from anywhere in the past-closest to the holder's soul."

"Holder's soul?" Ariel raised an eyebrow.

"You mean their most desired?" Liv asked, lifting a questioning gaze Ryder's way.

Ryder scratched her head, "That's what the lady who owned the Magic Store said."

Ariel scoffed and plopped back down beside her sister, taking the book from the floor and eyeing the open page. "Think it'd work?" She asked, reading the few passages scribbled upon the aged paper. All other three girls shrugged.

"Worth a shot," Ryder responded looking hopeful.

All but Liv nodded in agreement, and then all eyes turned to her. For a moment she sat contemplating and then said with a sigh, "Alright. Let's see if this baby works."

Ryder smiled. "I've got all the ingredients" She pulled a bag out  
from behind her, opened it and dumped it on the floor. A red candle fell out   
along with shredding of different passages on crisp paper. A small piece of black silk came also, followed by a few weird jars with labels in other languages.

Olivia reached out with an uncertain hand, swiping up a few shreds and bringing them to her faceShe read one of the shredded passages first._ He loves me. He lays at my feet an immense and tragic love_, Liv read with eager eyes. She recognized these words, knew them well. Christine Daae had said them while speaking to the Raoul in her favorite novel, Gaston Leroux's _'The Phantom Of The Opera_'. She swiped up another shred and swiftly read a passage from J.K. Rowling's _'The Prisoner of Azkaban'_, and another from Anne Rice's '_The Vampire Lestat'_, and another from J.R.R. Tolkien's _'Return Of The King'_.

Liv raised her gaze to Ryder and said bitterly, "You cut up my books?"

Ryder nodded "I went out and bought other copies to replace them.. The instructions say something dear to the castor, so they had to be yours, and I couldn't think of anything dearer but your books- and believe me I tried."

Liv nodded solemnly and then grinned. Her friend knew her well. She laughed, doubting the entire thing but willing to play this silly game. "Alright, so what do we do?" She asked, handing the book to her friend.

Ryder read it, and then instructed aloud, "The person to the left of the castor-that's you  
Cambria-needs to place the candle in the center of the circle."

Cambria shrugged and picked up the candle, standing it up in the center of their little circle.

Ryder read more, handing Liv a lighter from her back pocket. "Now light the candle," She instructed.

Liv took the lighter and struck up the candle. A small flame caught the wick and began to burn vibrantly.

"The person sitting to the right-Ariel, take the shreds from her books," Ryder looked pointedly at the strips of paper that Liv held protectively in her hands.

Ariel had to pry them from Liv's fingers, but ultimately gathered the strands from her. Ariel looked up to Ryder, waiting for the rest of the instructions, "So I just hold onto all of these?

"You pick one," Ryder clarified, "But don't look at it."

"Why not look at it?" Ariel questioned.

Ryder sighed, "Because that's what it says to do... I don't know why." 

Ariel shrugged, closed her eyes and shuffled the papers. Then without looking she pulled a single strip from the bunch and closed it in her empty fist.

Ryder nodded and continued, "Now place it over the flame and allow it to burn."

"What!" Liv protested, looking at Ryder in utter shock.

"Liv, it's needed for the spell. Besides, I bought you replacements. It's ok Liv, chill out," Ryder reassured her. Once Liv nodded to Ryder to continue, she look to Ariel expectantly and waited for her to finish her part.

Ariel sighed with boredom as she placed the passage over the small flame and allowed it to catch fire. Liv winced as the precious edges curled up into black ash and fell into the flame, but Ryder still proceeded.

"Now, I take one more thing that is dear to the castor," Ryder then reached into her back pocket and revealed a folded piece of computer paper. Being careful to not drop the book, she unfolded the paper to reveal a page slapped full of typed words.

Liv sprung suddenly to her feet, recognizing the parchment and shouted in protest "My book! That's from _my_ book! Ryder, that is my own personal work- you can't burn that! I haven't even gotten a copy to the publishers yet- don't destroy what took me five years to create."

Ryder shook her head, "Liv, you gave me this copy to edit for you., remember? You have a saved copy at home on your computer, and another you saved on a CD, and about seven you printed out to edit in your spare time. I think you can spare one sheet from it."

"But," Liv fumbled weakly with her words, "It's precious to me."

"That's the point," Ryder said before she continued reading, "And now I place it in my left hand," She changed hands rapidly as Liv sat back down, "And then pass the paper through the flame- slowly three times." She did such, the paper starting to burn instantly. Once the paper was nearly completely scorched and ready to topple to the ground, she read, "Now, I let the ashes fall on the silk-symbolizing suave, beauty, grace, etc.," She did this, the ashes resting lightly on the black fabric, "Now the castor must complete the spell  
and smother the flame with the silk." Ryder handed the silk to Liv, "Now, once it's over the flame you have to let go while the rest of us recite the incantation."

Liv took the silk and looked questioningly at Ryder, "There's an incantation?"

Ryder nodded as if it were a simple thing.

The other girls with the exception of Liv rose from the circle and gathered around Ryder, peering over her shoulder at the page Ryder held open. Her long finger was pointed at a small passage in a language that looked like gibberish to them.

"And how exactly are we supposed to read this?" Hope asked, in which Ariel and Cambria gave a small shrug.

"The shop keeper said to pronounce it as if it were Latin, or Spanish," Ryder said, eyeing the passage, "Shouldn't be that difficult."

"It's gibberish," Hope growled.

"Well we can give it a shot," Cambria said, saying a few words in her best Spanish, "It can't hurt to attempt it."

"Yea, why the hell not?" Ariel said, shifting closer so she could read better, "Let's try and see what happens."

With that the decision was made, and Ryder began. She recited in words that no one could understand, a strange mixture of Spanish articulation and French combined. Her eyes scrolled across the page, trying her best not to falter as she spoke the words. Gradually the three other girls followed her example and recited. Once they had gotten their bearing over the language, the words began to sound like some odd pulse, a drumming beat and tempo hidden beneath the terms. Their voices filled the room with an eerie air, dark and unnatural as life tried to spring from the repeated language. In the midst of the phrase Ryder looked down to Liv and nodded, displaying that now was the time to complete the spell.

Liv nodded and held the silk to linger limply over the flames, and then giving a soft sigh released the silk.

It fell upon the fire, bringing the flame to smoking embers for only a moment, then to everyone's surprise, the silk began to swirl around the flame, an elegant and seductive dance. Slow at first it twirled, like a leaf caught in the wind, and then gradually it began to pick up speed, spinning faster and faster until all it resembled was a black blur. Majestically the silk grew larger like small swirling tornado, and then for a split instant the silk held in air as if time itself had frozen. Liv stared at it bewildered, her hand shakily reaching out to grab the silk, but just as her fingertips graced its edges, the silk exploded into expansion, and every light in the room went out.

"What happened?" Hope cried, her voice shaking in the dark.

Ryder was heard cursing and she mumbled angrily, "Damn electricity. I bet we short circuited again."

"Did you pay your electrical bill?" Cambria giggled.

"Yes," Ryder growled with irritation.

Silence lingered for a moment as Ryder fumbled about trying to find the electric box, and then Ariel asked with slight concern to the darkness, "Liv? Are you ok?"

There was no reply.

Ryder's fumbling then became frantic, her search more desperate and in no time a small click confirmed she had found it. A few seconds passed before the lights flickered back on. All eyes fell to the center of the room then, and then froze, shock glazing across their gazes.

Liv was fine. She was still seated on the ground, her back pressed against the couch, but her gaze was fearfully staring towards where the candle had been. In the center of the room was no longer the brightly burning candle or it's twirling silk, but instead in it's place stood a man of enormous height. His hair was a slicked black, and what skin was visible was soft and pale. His broad shoulders encompassed by a white shirt and black cloak, that moved like the silk's current. A man entirely dressed in formal wear, entirely out of place, and with a violent white mask that disguised half of his face.

All any of the girls could do was stare in utter disbelief, their mouths hanging limply open, with the exception of Ryder who muttered absently, "My land Lord is so going to kill me for this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, I give you all one guess of who it is... Alright, so there we go for the first chapter of this parody. Hope you enjoyed. If you did, let me know. I enjoy reviews -hint hint- -wink wink-. Ok everyone, thank you for reading and reviewing and I will be back with an update soon. Ciao!


	3. The Unlikely Truth

Disclaimer- I still own nothing from POTO... but I am working on changing that, hehe.

Yay! Check it out, I got the second part up! High five!... Alright, so anyways, thanks so much for the reads and reviews. I'm excited to get this story going, so here is a bit of thanks first:

Juilette Delphe- Lol, please don't pee in your pants, that would make an awful mess. Glad you like it girl- it would be damn shameful if YOU didn't like it.

Araiona Dubois - Yay! You loved it? Awww, thanks! And sorry, but no the spell does not exist --hides Erik in the closet and pretends he's not there-- ... to my knowledge... but we could attempt it anyways, just for kicks, and see what happens... not that anything will... --shifty eyes--.

Alright, so on we go. What oddness will we find? Nobody knows.

--XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX--

**Chapter 2:The Unlikely Truth**

It is said there are three ways a human reacts in times of distress. Now to explain this I would rather recite it the same way it was told to me. Example, let's pretend there are three individuals who just began to cross the street when a Honda S2000 comes blaring around the corner with no intention of stopping. What do these people do? In moments like this it is only natural for human instinct to take over, in which it is said there are only three things an individual would do.

Individual number one is the most likely of the three, the type of person who would naturally step out of the cars way and proceed to curse and throw things at the vehicle as it passed.

Individual number two, not as likely as number one but just as common. Individual number two is the type of person who's body in time's of stress comes to a screeching halt. They are the few who, once that Honda came barreling towards them, would freeze like a deer in the headlights and most likely would collide with the hood of the automobile.

Individual number three, the most unlikely of the trio and yet oddly enough it does happen. Number three I suppose you could say holds the most animalistic instincts of all the others. The person acts more primitive in times of distress, and instead of casually moving out of the way or freezing instantly, number three takes more of a destructive approach. See, once the vehicle would come within arms reach, number three is most likely to try and attempt to PUNCH the car into submission rather than any other, more rational move. Sadly, it is something that people like individual three have a tendency to express with any sort of high distress, meaning even if the slightest bit startled a person like this first reaction would be to defend themselves.

Unfortunately, Olivia was one of these unlikely number three's. So anyone could imagine that when those lights came back on and a man stood in the place of a candle, Liv did not take the same approach as her comrades. While her friends felt is necessary to run about, screaming bloody murder, Liv felt it necessary to react.

And so she did...

Seated awkwardly on the floor, her outstretched legs the only thing between her and this towering man, Liv did the only attack she could think of at the time. With a cat like swiftness she automatically kicked her leg upwards... and landed a powerful blow square in the strangers groin.

Her eyes shot up to his, engulfing those green orbs in her own, watching to see if her little attack had worked. At first it seemed ineffective for the rage that flared in those vibrant eyes had not faded, but moments later they glazed over and his mouth fell open as if to release a silent scream. In one fluid motion the towering man toppled to his knees, his hands going to grasp painfully between his legs before he rolled over to lie on the floor like a dead fish. Liv took advantage of the moment and scrambling to her feet, tiptoed around the groaning man and vaulted over the sofa, coming to stand behind the couch with Hope and Cambria who were both still screaming like little girls.

From across the room Ryder called to Liv from her crouch position behind the table, her voice shaking with astonishment as she screeched, "I didn't think it'd actually work!"

Liv said nothing, just stared in utter awe at the man who had crumpled to the ground after she had brutally kicked him in the balls. He was moaning and crawling slowly across the floor, trying to gain his wits about him but failing miserably.

Hope and Cambria were still screaming like banshees, and Ariel had positioned herself behind the kitchen counter with a butter knife in hand, poised to attack.

Ryder stood up from where she had been crouching, being the only one doing so. After a moment of examination, although it was difficult to think with the two girls screeching, Ryder called to her friend once more, "Hey Liv, does that look like the Phantom of the Opera to you? Or am I just crazy?"_  
_

Liv's head poked out from behind the couch, her eyes searching over the crumpled male figure on the ground. "It can't be," Was heard being murmured from her lips, but she made no further movements but to stare at the large figure.

"So you see him too?"

Liv gave a small nod and moved a little further into view. Her gaze danced between Ryder and the man on the floor, her eyes asking so many questions her voice would not allow her to say.

Ariel stated loudly over the screaming, waving the knife to get attention, "I see him too."

Ryder nodded, "Alright, so I'm not hallucinating."

"Maybe the candle was mixed with some hallucinogenic plant for scent and we inhaled too much smoke," Liv suggested from behind the sofa.

"And we are all imagining the same thing?" Ariel groaned doubtfully.

"Can you think of anything better Sherlock?" Liv snapped back.

"Maybe... maybe the spell actually... worked," Hope said weakly, finally her and Cambria running out of air and unable to carry on with the shrills.

No one objected Hope's suggestion, but everyone was too stubborn to admit there was no other answer.

Ryder came up with another possibility, and laughing nervously she asked the girls, "Alright, who hired the stripper? This is one of these requested, be whoever you want him to be, actor in progress, strip routines right?"

The girls looked accusingly at one another, each waiting for someone to admit the prank. No one took the blame.

After several moments of exchanging bitter glances, Ariel sighed and said what was in the back of everyone's mind, "Well I guess we can rule that theory out. So... why don't we do the simple thing and ask him who he is?"

Ryder nodded, and clearing her throat, asked in her best French, "Monsieur, ce qui est votre nom ?"

The man on the floor stopped his squirming, his vibrant eyes snapping violently her way. They rolled along her image suspiciously, inspecting her like a carnivore stalking it's prey. For an agonizingly long time is seemed he inspected her and then with a thundering growl he spoke harshly, " Je vous exige me dis où je suis premier! Quel est cet endroit? Ce n'est pas une partie de mon théatre de L'Opéra. Qui êtes-vous les gens? Je vous exige me dis immédiatement!"

Liv questioned immediately, "What did he say?"

Ryder recited bluntly, "He wants to know where he is first."

"Well tell him he isn't going to get anything out of us until he identifies himself," Liv snapped, and when Ryder hesitated she snapped again, "Tell him!"

Ryder nodded and carefully translated Liv's message back to the crouched man. Once recited, his vibrant eyes shot from Ryder to Liv, inspecting her in full. Liv shifted uncomfortably for only an instant under his gaze, then showing her backbone, Liv dropped her eyes to stare just as viciously at him.

He was surprised by her stubbornness, that much was clear since his gaze faltered slightly when her eyes began to drill holes in his skull. He was just as stubborn though, and so the staring contest held fast for sometime before the silence was broken.

"Uh, Liv," Cambria said tenderly, "This... uh, this game is going to get us no where."

"Agreed," Hope and Ariel chimed in, "Ryder, ask him his name again."

Ryder rolled her eyes, but did so.

His gaze refused to leave Olivia's equally cold stare, but with his body once again in his control, the man slowly stood up, in all his glory. A velvet black cape cascaded off his shoulders, revealing a well built man in a dashing old fashioned tuxedo. His green eyes glowed brightly, and his jet black hair was slicked back as it shown in the weak light. A white mask hid the right half of his placid face, but the visible side was jaw dropping beautiful with strong, angular features and high dominant cheek bones. He stood erect and towering above all five girls, his refined posture allowing him to stand at his full height. From his thin, pink lips a deep baritone voice rang out with a polite unrecognizable accent about it, "Je suis le Fantôme de L'Opéra." He responded with pride in his speech and a hidden threat looming within them, warning the girls to mind their words.

"Oh shit!" Ryder muttered, her eyes growing large, "It worked. He... he's the Phantom Of The Opera."

Liv mouthed the title he had given himself, and then straining to look over his shoulder, stared at Ryder. For a few moments she stared, and then very suddenly she began to laugh hysterically. For several minutes it seemed she crudely giggled, and when she spoke it came out barely above a snort of, "Wow, great job. I mean seriously, you all really had me going there. Woo, good job guys, ha, real good birthday surprise."

Ryder looked confused at Liv, and tried to make her understand, "Liv, this wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't plan this. Honest to God."

"Right," Liv chuckled and crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest, "Ryder, cut the act. He can't possibly be the Phantom Of The Opera- that man is a fictional character!"  
_  
_Ryder gave her friend a weak, bewildered shrug.

It was then that the towering man turned and faced his doubter, his voice coming out a clear English as he spoke, " I beg your pardon, Madame, but I am not a fictional character as you suspect. I have no idea how I got here, and do not appreciate such crude behavior from you," He turned then Ryder with a harsh glare, "And I most certainly do not appreciate such pranks young lady, nor do I wish to be bothered in this way again. Now, I demand you return me to my abode immediately."

Again the girls mouths gaped, only Liv was quick enough to get her wits about her to growl, "You can speak English?"

The Phantom nodded, "Fairly well, but the English dialect I know seems to have some serious differences than the language you all speak. The young lady offered a language I was more familiar with so I chose to go with that... although it seems the only manner of being able to express myself fully is by using your... unattractive speech."

Liv's mouth gaped, appalled, but Ryder snapped before Liv was able to reply, "Well, he definitely is crotchety enough to be the Phantom."

Liv nodded, but still she refused to jump to any conclusions. She rolled her eyes and sighed, "I believe...sure... Ryder, you managed to bring a fictional character from the 1800's to life, for my birthday... right..." She cleared her throat as if preparing to recite a speech and continued, "So Monsieur Le Phantom, how did you come upon or humble abode?"

The man stared at her like she was out of her mind. "I have no idea! I was writing at my organ, listening to Carlotta sing like a donkey in heat, and then everything went black. And now I'm here, with no clue as to how I got here or who you all are. Now, I told you who I am, now it is your turn to explain. Who are you?" He asked, harshly demanding.

Liv growled at his vicious reply and shot back with just as harsh of a tone, "Names Olivia Haylyn, and I would appreciate it if you didn't speak to me or anyone else as if we are inferior children!"

Ryder looked at her friend and timidly reminded her, "Whether or not he's the real Phantom of the Opera, I don't think it would be wise to piss him off... just a suggestion."

The Phantom looked at the two girls, ignoring the one girls advice completely and continuing to banter the infidel, "You are inferior children."

Surprisingly Liv snapped back with the same vigor, "Well you're a rude and insufferable fraud!"

A fire like rage crossed the Phantom's eyes, and in one fluid motion, his hands slipped beneath the midnight cloak, disappearing from sight.

Ryder had a flashback of what he hid under there, having read the book after Liv insisted upon her doing so. What was it again? Oh yes..."Oh shit!" She muttered, and then as swiftly as she could manage, Ryder bound across the room and leapt between the two. She held both hands out. "Stop!" Her voice was low and firm. Her eyes watched the Phantom, waiting for his hands to return, and the sneer on his face go away. "Liv," Ryder whispered over her shoulder, "Remember what the Phantom kept under his cloak? Even if it's not cat gut, it will still be a noose." She looked at him, and thankfully the hands reappeared. With a sigh Ryder dropped her own and stood so she could see both of them, "We will get nowhere by insulting each other. I don't care for a trial of wits at the moment... we'll deal with Shakespeare later."

Liv stubbornly agreed, knowing Ryder was right, and bit whatever insults she had left drifting on her tongue. Her eyes still held bitterly to the imposter, but she forced herself to sound at least a fake cheery as she spoke, "So, Monsieur Phantom, what brings you to Georgia?"

His eye brow arched. Wasn't it obvious? "However you brought me here," He responded coldly, attempting to not insult the girl.

Liv snapped rather crudely but was able to retain her temper as she questioned, "Believe in witch craft?"

The Phantom looked right in Olivia's eyes and spoke with less control than before, "How else would you explain how I got here?

Olivia's brows raised and shot back at him almost mockingly, "Trap-door?"

Ryder looked at her friend. "Mrs. Potmyer would kill me!" She exclaimed, talking about the landlord

From across the room a very faint whimper of Hope's voice said, "Since when has that stopped you?"

Ryder looked at her, thinking. "This would be a bit much...especially with my parents coming to town," She turned back to Olivia, "Liv, I swear upon a bible-any bible you want, that I in no way, shape, or form planned this. The spell wasn't supposed to work. And even if I had a trap door-which I don't!- how the hell can I make a person grow from the flame of a candle?"

Liv shrugged, "Not sure... but they do it all the time in movies."

"This would be a crappy movie,"

"Indeed," Liv agreed.

The Phantom interrupted their rather randomly brought up conversation by asking crudely, "Georgia? Did you say Georgia? Madame, you must be mistaken- I am in Paris, France."

"You ain't anymore buddy," Liv bluntly stated, her odd accent leaning a little towards the Southern part then, "This is Snellville, Georgia... like in the United States, as in America."

"Ah yes, you mentioned witchcraft," The Phantom said, tapping his chin lightly with contemplation, "Well, transportation from one country to another is obviously rather simple for you sorceresses, so I command you send me back to Pari-"

"It's not the simple," Ryder interrupted, taking a step back from the man a little, "I mean, yes, you are no longer in Paris and are in Georgia, but it gets a little complicated after that..."

The Phantom's brows creased in slight irritation and question.

Hope answered first, "Well... we aren't witches..."

"We're High School graduates," Cambria cleared up.

"With literally no witchcraft experience," Ariel commented, still waving the butter knife.

"And you sir," Liv joined in the explanation, the attitude still lingering in her voice, "Are most certainly, no longer in the nineteenth century."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright, well that's it for today. I hope I got the French right, I'm a little out of shape with that language. If it isn't, blame it on Alta Vista. Ok, well thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, and I'll be back with an update soon. Thanks!


	4. Can We Keep Him?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... darn.**

**Ha, victory is sweet! So after a good long week of battling a nasty computer virus, mourning marching band, and rebelling against all things school, yours truly has FINALLY written an update. Took me long enough huh? **

**Replies:**

**Juilette Delphe: It's the magic of fiction Sumner; all those things you wish could happen kind of can in a make believe way. Eh, better dream impossible things than have no dreams at all, right?**

**Araiona Dubois: Share the wealth? For the sake of quoting my own story, "What is this… share?" Lol, of course I'll share. Erik! ---Erik emerges from closet—OMG! Erik's coming out of the closet! –Erik glares threateningly at Authoress and pulls Punjab lasso that he made out of coats from closet-- … ok, sorry; I couldn't resist a good moment to put a lame pun. Erik, dear, I am officially allowing this sweet reader to own you until the next update. Be good to her. – hands Araiona the Erik—Take good care of him, and remember to return him on time. The Erik must be dispensed evenly among fans.**

**Ariel: YES! I have recruited my own SISTER! Ha! I'm glad you like it Air, seriously I am, but do try not to get sucked into the whole fan fiction thing all together again… it consumes your life.**

**Opera Dove: I won't leave you stranded… I'll never let go Ja- alright, stopping myself from reciting movie lines. I'm glad you are liking the story so much though, and yes, poor Erik… he's a tough guy though, I think he can take the heat... hopefully… he's going to need to be able to.**

**Phantom'sJediBandieGirl: AH! Mondo opps on my part. Thanks for pointing that out to me. I swear I knew the 1800's was the 19th century on some level, but apparently my brain was inactive at the time being. Thanks for bringing that to my attention, and enjoying the story!**

**Alright everyone, thanks for the reviews- they make me happy. So, who wants to own Erik next? After Araiona's turn of course. Have fun Erik dear, and for you wonderful readers, here is the update that I shamefully delayed to do. Hope yall enjoy, and thanks!**

**--XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX--**

Chapter 3: Can We Keep Him?

How exactly do you tell a mentally unstable, shunned from society, middle-  
aged man from the eighteen-hundreds that he has been brought against his  
will to the twenty-first century?

Well...apparently Liv found it to be a rather simple task. She never was one  
to beat around the bush with things like this, and so Liv didn't even bother  
delivering the news gently. Moments after they tenderly explained to this  
Phantom that they were most certainly not witches, Liv automatically jumped  
into bluntly stating that he was not just simply transported from one  
country, but in fact summoned to the year 2006.

Least to say, he didn't exactly take this news well. The first time the  
girls tried to explain he became completely defiant to the idea, calling  
them all insane and commanding them to return him home. When they explained  
it a second time he proceeded to lead into a long lecture of how that was  
not possible, so intent on proving it that he even sketched a short diagram  
on a napkin for visual proof.

Ryder pointed to the pen he used for the diagram, "Well how do you explain  
that? That is a ballpoint pen. Essentially, there is a ball in the pen's  
point which controls the flow of ink-which is held in a cartridge. That  
wasn't around in your time."

"Yea, and check out the emblem on the pen," Hope commented, pointing towards  
the red Toyota logo printed into the plastic, "I'm certain Toyota wasn't  
around in your time... in fact, were cars even around yet?"

Ryder looked at her friend and shrugged, "I think they did have cars  
Hope...not like we have obviously...but they were there, or were just about  
to be."

"Doesn't matter. Point is, technology has improved since then, which should  
be clear proof that you aren't in the nineteenth century man," Ariel said,  
nodding at various objects about the room.

The Phantom looked at them all, that look of complete disbelief still  
lingering in his vibrant green eyes, "I still refuse to believe this  
nonsense. Witchcraft is one thing, but time travel is another. Time travel  
can simply not be done."

Ariel nodded and tried to convince him further, "Listen, uh... Phantom...  
don't you think we realize how impossible time travel is? None the less  
witchcraft in general? Even in our time these things are considered fake,  
mythological... fictional! These sort of things only happen in novels and  
movies, not reality... so trust us, we understand how unbelievable this  
seems."

His violent eyes narrowed into a glare, then asked coldly, "Then how in the  
name of hell do you explain this!"

Ryder stepped in, predictably trying to clear the situation up with a little  
bit of useless information, "The same way Shakespeare figures everything:  
there is a logical way this happened, but I'm too lazy to figure it out, so  
I will chock it up to pretty poetry."

Liv leaned up from the sofa she had finally felt comfortable enough to sit  
in and looked sideways at her friend, shaking her head at Ryder's  
response. "I doubt Shakespeare had any experience with either time travel or  
witchcraft," She paused, "And Macbeth doesn't count."

Liv paused to massage her temples, and then sighed as if she were exhausted.  
She looked then to the supposed Phantom, staring him dead in the eyes.  
Surprisingly her voice was a gentle understanding as she said, "Monsieur,  
please believe us. We can not explain how this is possible, or think of a  
way that this could be fixed, but I can assure you that you are in the  
twenty-first century. There is plenty of proof all around you, and if this  
is not enough than with mornings light you can see for yourself the world as  
it is now. This is not the same time Monsieur, not the same world you are  
used to."

The Phantom looked at all the strangers, deep in the eyes with his  
tantalizing gaze, testing each. At last he sighed, resigning to the fact  
that this 'Olivia' was right. Stiffly he admitted, "You are true in your  
words. We must wait for dawn's break."

Liv couldn't help but smile at his etiquette, and looking to Ryder she said  
in a whisper, "God, even simple things sound poetic with him."

Ryder smirked at her friend, "Tell that to Shakespeare."

Liv smirked, "Hey, if this spell works this good... maybe we could have the  
chance to."

Ryder reminded Liv with a matter of fact tone, "We don't get to choose who  
we bring back remember. It's fate, and what is closest to the holders soul.  
Besides, Shakespeare's supposedly gay."

Liv scoffed and returned her attention to her friends who were all staring  
at the Phantom in complete awe. The thought crossed Liv's mind that this was  
probably the first time in his life that so many females had looked at him  
with so much interest instead of fear. It was almost ironic if she thought  
about it, that he was so unloved in his own time and so adored in hers...  
but then again, didn't that happen to a lot of artists with time?

Phantom looked around at the interested faces staring at him in awe, and for  
a moment the corner of his lips twitched uncomfortably. He cleared his  
throat and straightened his shoulders, forcing himself to retain his  
composure and control the situation as best as he could. With a slightly  
stern tone he asked, "Well... what now?"

Ryder started; "Well, now..." and then she paused to glance helplessly at  
Liv.

Liv stared back, the two attempting to read each others minds through a mere  
look. Unfortunately, they weren't getting anywhere, so Liv did the only  
thing she could think to do. "Well, now," Liv said, rising to her feet and  
pointing to all the girls, "I am calling an emergency meeting in the  
hall..." She glanced at the Phantom, "Girls only."

The Phantoms eyes narrowed in question, but all the other girls caught Liv's  
meaning and rose to their feet. They all filed out the residence, entering  
the dirty hall outside Ryder's apartment and closing the door behind them.

For a moment the girls stood silent in a small circle, each one asking  
questions with their eyes alone. Liv opened her mouth once to speak, but  
nothing came out so she closed it again. Ryder did the same a second later.  
Hope managed to get out a whimper like groan, but that was about it. And  
Ariel simply scratched her head.

By some subliminal law it was Cambria's time to speak, and all the other  
girls looked to her, waiting for her failing attempt to say something.  
Surprisingly, Cambria found the strength to speak, saying with a child like  
enthusiasm, "So. Can we keep him?"

"Keep him?" Ryder shook her head, "This isn't some stray dog Tracey, he's  
THE Phantom Of The Opera. It's not like we can feed him, put a collar on  
him, take him out for walks and call him George. The chance of him playing  
fetch with us is very unlikely as well, and lord knows if he is house  
trained."

"Well what are we supposed to do with him? Why can't we just send him back?"  
Hope questioned, a small hint of annoyance in her voice. This whole ordeal  
was making them all on edge.

"Because to my knowledge there was no reverse spell," Ryder groaned, a tired  
hand creasing her eyebrows.

"So, you had us work a spell that has no way to fix it?" Hope snapped  
spitefully, "Oh that's a brilliant plan!"

Ryder immediately spat back, "Hey, it wasn't supposed to work, the shop  
owner told me that. I didn't think there would be a need for a back up plan.  
There wasn't supposed to be a need to fix anything. This whole thing wasn't  
supposed to happen! It was supposed to be a game! So don't even start trying to place the blame on me!"

"Well you are the one who started this WHOLE THING!" Hope shouted back,  
taking an advancing step forward.

Ariel stepped between the two girls at that precise moment, her hands raised  
to stop either of them from moving any closer. "Chill out," She said, the  
words a clear command, "Placing the blame on someone won't get us anywhere.  
Our greatest defense at this point is sticking together, keeping this event  
to ourselves, and trying to figure out a solution as a group. We brought  
this man here together, and we have to find a way to deal with this  
together. Besides, in this case, we are all at fault."

Ryder and Hope let up, both grunting their agreement with Air and stubbornly backing off. They made a silent truce with one another and only then continued on with the planning.

"So we can't send him back," Cambria said, recounting over their ordeal, "And we can't just release him into the wild… so what do we do with him?"

Ryder shrugged, "I guess just treat him like a house guest."

Cambria's eyebrows rose, "Obviously… but at whose house?"

Again the silence hung over the circle of girls like a rain cloud. The glances bounced between girls and dodged others eyes, but eventually all eyes came to land on one person.

…poor Ryder.

"No way!" Ryder barked, finally catching onto who they were all looking at, "I can't keep him! My parents are coming in town, and my land lady will try to charge me extra for another person! Not to mention, I'd be alone, in a small area, with HIM. Does anyone besides me remember that he has KILLED people?"

Liv nodded, "Ryder, I'm the most Phantom Of The Opera obsessed in this group, so of course I remember, but you know as well as I do that no one else can take him. Your parents are coming in a few days, yes this is true, but all of us except for Air still live with our parents, and Air can't take him."

"Why not?" Ryder screeched, looking at Air pleadingly.

Air sighed as if it were an obvious answer, "Because I live with two other people and on a campus swarming with college students. Most likely he'd either be found, stolen, lost, or arrested for one, not being a student, or two, being a middle-aged man in a non co-ed room."

"So?" Ryder squealed, her voice straining from the stress.

"So it can't be done. There are too many risks," Air answered.

Ryder's eye began to twitch from the frustration, and it was only a matter of minutes before Ryder exploded with, "But my parents are coming to town! My parents are…are… they're MILITARY!"

From someplace down the hall someone yelled from behind another apartment door a rather rude, "Shut up!" The whole circle of girls did the natural stressful thing and replied to in a stream of shouted curse words, in which there was no reply from the apartment's residence.

With that done, Liv returned her gaze to her seething friend and placed a comforting hand on Ryder's shoulder, saying softly, "Listen Ryder, you just have to house him for now. When your parents come, I'll take him off your hands, and when they go we can put him in your place again."

Some of the stress lifted from Ryder's eyes, and in its place came confusion, "But… your father doesn't let guys in your house. How will you be able to do that?"

Liv grinned, "Easy. Dad doesn't mind guys if he thinks they won't hit on his girls. I'd just tell him he's a friend of mine whose parents went on vacation, needs a place to stay, and conveniently is… gay."

The circle of girls gave a small snicker at the thought before slowly working their way back to being serious. At that precise moment Cambria's 'Mickey Mouse' watch beeped one o'clock and Hope's face suddenly displayed panic.

"Shit!" Hope cursed, grabbing Cambria's wrist to make sure it was right, "My parents expect me home right now! Air, can you take me home?"

Air nodded, "Yea, sure. Cambria, you coming? You said earlier you needed a ride."

"Yes please," She replied politely, and then looking to Ryder, "You going to be ok?"

Ryder took in a deep breath and nodded, "I'll be fine. Thanks for coming guys. Sorry this ended up such a mess."

"Don't worry about it," Air said, giving Ryder's shaking form a hug, "We'll figure this out… somehow."

Ryder nodded with uncertainty, but thankfully received comforting hugs from all three girls. The three also exchanged hugs with Liv, wishing her happy birthday with a half hearted smile. Before they left, Liv asked them once more not to mention what had happened to anyone, and they all agreed as expected.

Cambria replied with a playful grin, and a reciting of, "I solemnly swear."

Ryder caught on, "Yes I know all of us are up to no good-we never were."

"And never will be," Liv commented with a short laugh, and then smiling to the three girls, joked, "Now; be gone with your pests. We can only take so much of the Three Stooges."

As expected, all three girls groaned in defiance, but after some time everyone agreed. Each exchanged some hushed words as they exited, another series of hugs, and then finally  
disappeared into the stairwell.

"Ya'll come back soon now, ya here?" Ryder called after them in a southern accent with a French twang-which sounds weird.

Liv smacked Ryder gently to somewhat tell her to get her accent in shape, and then returned to Ryder's apartment. She held the door open for Ryder to enter and then closed it after her. She sighed then, heavily, and looked at Ryder as if to say 'what now?'

Ryder shrugged. "Eat, drink, and be merry?" She responded to Liv's look.

Liv groaned and glanced at the neon clock on Ryder's wall, "It's one. We should get some sleep so we have the energy to deal with this tomorrow," She glanced to the Phantom, who was strangely still standing in the exact place they left him, "All of us."

Ryder nodded, "He can have the army cot in the spare bedroom. I'll take the couch-Liv you want my bed?"

Liv shook her head, "You can have your bed Ryder. I prefer the couch. I can't sleep in your bed... don't know why."

Ryder shrugged. "It's army grade. Translates to concrete. That's why."

"That'd be it," Liv groaned, and made her way back into the living room. She moved past Ryder and the Phantom slowly, and then plopped down on the couch like a fish, muttering something not understandable by either of the others in the room. She then very abruptly rose and looked to Ryder, "Need help setting the guest up?"

Ryder shook her head, "It's pre-made. Parents are coming in town soon for graduation." She walked to the linen closet opposite of the kitchen and pulled a pillow covered with hairy dogs swimming in puddles, and a fleece blanket with ducks, "Here," She handed them to Liv.

Liv took them with a nod of appreciation and placed them on the couch where she liked them. Once arranged she nodded with satisfactory but didn't lie down. Instead her eyes surveyed the Phantom curiously and still with slight disbelief. After so many years of make believe dreams, and all of a sudden he was there, right in front of her... and real... which was something she was still finding hard to accept.

Ryder also looked to the Phantom, but with less curious eyes. She handed him another pillow, this with Hawaiian girls dressed in grass skirts dancing on it-they were almost naked. She commented to the weird look her gave her when she handed it to him, "It'll be softer than the one that's in there."

Phantom then gave an understanding nod and said politely, "Thank you Mademoiselle for your hospitality."

Ryder pointed in the general direction of the spare bedroom then, standing stiff as a board with an irritated look on her face. Liv knew she was just playing protective- it was a trait they were both guilty of. Always the gentlemen, the Phantom gave a sweeping bow of thanks and a small mutter of goodnight to Ryder. He did the same towards Liv before retiring to the other room, closing the door softly behind him.

A few seconds after he left Liv looked to her friend and grinned comfortingly.

Ryder responded with a groan, "I think he thinks we're… odd."

Liv nodded her agreement, then questioned with slight amusement and a wicked grin, "You think he locked his door?"

--XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX –

**Thanks yall, hope you enjoyed and be back with an update soon. Hugs and thanks and all that jazz!**


	5. To The Magic Shop! Part One

**Disclaimer: Still, own nothing but these original characters and my stuffed wallrus, Wilcox...awww fuzzy.**

**Halleluiah! I'm back! FINALLY! Wahoo, that was far too long of a break, no? Well, glad to say I am back with an update. Watched the Phantom Of The Opera today (latest one) and got the juices flowing again, and so here is the result of me getting over writers block. Hope it comes out well. Thanks yall and all that jazz! **

**A Few Thanks:**

Charlemaine- One, thanks for the compliment, means a lot to me knowing someone likes my writing, and two, I so agree with you on the drooling over all that is sexy Erik. Although I am still a school girl, I can truly admit I have only acted giggly like the stereotype when it comes to this sort of thing. I so agree though, when it comes to Erik, you can not deny the pleasure of giggling. French is always attractive- the language of love, no? And yes, the girls will come to know his name; in fact they do in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it and look forward to hearing from you again. Thanks!

Juilette Delphe- Lol! Sum, you're funny…and odd…and yes we are both guilty of that. But hint to Summy, let's try making updates sooner, shall we?

UCEva87- Hey girl! hugs Glad you commented, and glad you like it! I miss you and love you cousin of mine! Hugs!

**And without further ado…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Five: To The Magic Shop! **Part One- The Morning After

_Why couldn't it have been a nightmare?_

It was the first thought that crossed Erik's mind when he woke, the cold reality of what had actually happened tearing at the pit of his stomach. The second thought that crossed his mind was that oddly every part of his body ached like never before, even more than if he had somehow fallen asleep on the stone floor of his lair. His hostess had not lied when she said that the cot he had slept on was harder than a rock, and the sheets that were already arranged on it had been so firmly pressed that he had to literally use almost all his strength to loosen them. The pillow she had provided for him was like a week, old potato and stew soup, lumpy and disgusting with an odd mildew smell to it. Least to say, it was far less than homely.

The rest of the room had some hope for it. The walls were a starch white, and the carpeted floor was an eerie clean that looked to have been literally brushed towards the door. There was an antique, mahogany dresser against one wall and a small writing desk of the same wood against another. The room would have been reasonably neat if it weren't for the various easels scattered about, surprisingly of breath taking art work tossed carelessly and unloved aside. Painting that should have been framed lined the floor, and the ones in progress sat upon easels with dried paint that looked like it hadn't been touched in weeks. Erik had actually taken the time last night to save a few of the discarded masterpieces from their lonely corners, lying them out carefully on the desk and placing anything he could find as weights on them to straighten out the edges. Beautiful pieces, it was a shame they had been so thoughtlessly abandoned.

Erik scanned the paintings once again that morning, and gathered a few more that he decided were worth straightening. Perhaps he would make them frames, if heaven forbid he would be stuck here long enough to do that. There was no mirror in this room, to Erik's relief, but at the same time to his disappointment. No matter what his predicament Erik almost felt inclined to look presentable, and without any way of seeing his retched image he could only guess how his hair set or his attire looked. Normally he would have at least changed, but with no access to his wardrobe he was stuck to the same frumpy dress clothes he had worn and slept in. No matter, from what he had seen the night before, proper appearance meant little to these... twentieth- century children.

Suddenly, Erik's ears caught the sound of a short but sharp scream, a feminine wail of pain coming from the other side of his quarters door. Instantly, Erik reacted out of sheer instinct, rushing towards the door and rapidly flinging it open. He didn't know what to expect from these girls, and whether or not such a retched sound could mean the distress it did in his time, but he prepared himself anyways. He tightened his muscles, ready to spring on whatever threat could cause such a noise...

What he saw was that blond girl leading a vicious attack on her friend, fencing beautifully, forcing the brunette into a corner of the flats small kitchen. She was a damn good fencer, that much was apparent by her smooth thrusts and brilliant footwork, but her weapon of choice was more than a little unusual. In her poised hand was a large, wooden... cooking spoon.

Erik growled, letting his body relax as his face changed to a stern frown towards the girls. With more grace than before, Erik walked out from his bedroom, closing the door gently behind him before turning to watch the girls with earnest curiosity. What were they doing? And why were they in... men's clothing?

The blond one-Ryder he thought her name was- was wearing a completely inappropriate white shirt which had no sleeves, and a square cut neck. She wore baggy men's paints covered with a pattern of women dancing exotically that wore nothing but grass skirts and flowers around their necks. Her hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail that was tied near the bottom of her neck and laying lazily down the rest of her back.

The brunet, Olivia was her name, was dressed just as ridiculously. Her shirt was a short sleeved, thin piece of white fabric that came about even to her belly button, with a strange looking carriage and words that read, "Get Your Kicks On Route '06." The shirt was a little short, or her pants were too far down because a small strip of flesh was flashed about her thin stomach. Below that were a pair of sky blue pants that resembled men's night garments, which must have been a size too big for her because they barely clung to her hips. Her hair was a wild mess, the outrageous curls barely being held back by the hair clip that was failing to do its job.

Ryder had managed to corner her strange friend near the counter top, the wooden spoon extended like sword towards her friends throat. Olivia was cornered, she had no more attacks, but a sly grin crossed her face that suggested otherwise. With what room she had, Olivia swung her leg up in a rather well done spin kick, knocking the spoon clear out of her companions hand and sending the wooden piece flying out of the kitchen. After that Olivia bolted while her companion was momentarily stunned, lunging into the small hall between kitchen and dining room. She poised herself then, her knees bending to give her more leverage as she brought her spoon back up to ready position.

Olivia then smirked lightly and said with cocky smoothness, "Defend yourself."

Ryder stared at the broken spoon on the floor-she was still holding the handle. "You broke another one!" She screeched, tossing the handle aside before reaching behind her and grabbing a whisk from a small basket near the stove. She launched her attack then, chasing after her friend. However, Ryder tripped over her dying spoon, and launched herself into the air. Conveniently, the couch stopped her short, taking her long legs from the knees down, and with a sickening crack she fell over the back of the couch, flipped her feet over and slid to the ground.

Liv gasped and immediately abandoned her weapon, bolting across the room to assist her friend. She lunged over the couch and landed near her fallen friend, her voice a strong concern as she questioned, "Oh my God, Ryder, are you ok?"

Ryder looked at her friend, catching her breath. She pulled her whisk out from under her and in a pitiful voice said, "I bent it." True, the whisk was now a useless piece of tangled metal with a broken black plastic handle.

Liv took the whisk, eyed it, and then placed it on top of her head. She said to make her friend smile, "Look. Now its an accessory."

Ryder laughed and pulled herself up. Her knee was definitely going to bruise, and she winced slightly but managed to continue with the joke, "It's a very lovely accessory."

Liv nodded and the whisk fell off her head to clink upon the ground. She gave a shy grin, "It's got a few kinks to work out."

"More than a few I'd say," Ryder added, "You want food? I'm hungry."

"Well then eat child. My God, no wonder you are skin and bones," Liv laughed and poked Ryder's flat stomach, then turned to head back to the kitchen. It was then that she noticed the Phantom had emerged from his cave and she froze instantly. Her eyes grew wide like a deer in the head lights with surprise. She had almost forgotten about him being here. For almost a minute she stared and then suddenly her body loosened and she spoke to him with the same comfort as if they were long time friends, "Good morning Erik. Did you sleep well? Did you sleep at all?"

Erik responded, "It was rather hard on that thing she calls a bed. It's harder than stone," he paused as Olivia's words sunk in. Suddenly, his tone became cautious and wary as he asked, "How did you know my name?"

Again the stiffness returned to Liv's form and her eyes bolted fleetingly to Ryder. "Uh..." She groaned, searching for the right answer. Would it be wise to tell him the truth? That he was practically a legend in their time? She looked again to Ryder, unsure of what to say. Her eyes asked "should we tell him"?

Ryder, as usual, bluntly stated the truth, "We've both read the book, and seen the movie...in fact we both own both. Oh yes, and the play. You're quite popular now-like most artists...except Shakespeare-the lucky bastard."

Liv looked at her friend sideways, as she always did when Ryder got into her jealous of bald old poets moods, before returning her gaze to a rather confused looking Phantom. "Maybe we should try to explain this further," Liv said, folding her hands as she said gently, "There was a man named Gaston Leroux who became very interested in the myth of you and after spending sometime researching you, wrote a book called _Le Fantome de l'Opera _in 1910. It was a book that brought him international fame, and along with it, your tragedy. Years later, a rather brilliant man named Andrew Lloyd Webber revived your story by transforming it into an actual on stage Opera, which to this day is the most adored and view Opera in the world. People fell in love with your story, and you for that matter, and you became unbelievably famous, or I believe that's the order it went in. Anyhow, several renditions of your life have been made into films, of which we will explain what those are later, and... well... least to say... you're kind of adored by almost every female of the human race."

A look of even greater confusion crossed his face. "I'm famous because someone wrote a fictional book about me?" He asked trying to sort through all of this.

Ryder responded bluntly as she limped to the kitchen and began fiddling with something in a skillet, "Yes."

Liv nodded, "It happens often, just so you know... and by the looks of you... his story wasn't all that fictional."

"I should probably read this story, at one point" Erik commented, as Ryder dished out a plate of eggs, and shoved it into the oven to keep it warm.

Casually, Ryder skipped on to the next subject, "Liv-how do you want your eggs?"

"Scrambled please," Liv said pleasantly, then returning her attention to Erik she said cautiously, "Just so you know, it doesn't have much interaction with you in it... it's pretty much a story told by the view of the people in the Opera... and Christine Daae."

The name revived his heart, and brought back her memories-and the pain and the anger that came with them. He gave the girl a hard look for mentioning _her_ name, but was drawn out by the other's annoying questions. "Erik, how would you like your eggs?" He gave Ryder a light glare, and was surprised to find her give it right back-a momentary test of wills. He responded with something he thought she would be unable to make, "Over easy-and solid, please." He was slightly startled to see her shrug, and proceed to make them as he ordered.

Liv chuckled and said almost mockingly, "Thought you got her there huh?" She smirked Erik's way and then headed towards the kitchen, laughing to Ryder, "You're such a show off."

Ryder looked at her friend innocently, "All I want to do is feed him. It's not my fault my mother managed to teach me how to cook-properly."

Liv laughed, "Yea- god, you'd think I'd know how to cook with such a feasting family like mine- but then again, YiaYia is the eldest and therefore the kitchen belongs to her and we Greeks are bound by tradition."

Ryder nodded, "But she's a damn good cook."

"You bet your bottom," Liv laughed and kicked her friends butt lightly.

Ryder caught her friend's leg, "Hey now, not while I have a hot skillet in my hands."

"Damn," Liv pouted and pulled her foot free.

Ryder slid the eggs on to the last plate. She handed Erik's eggs to Liv, and then pulled the other two plates out of the oven. Shortly followed the home baked bread-which had been toasted in slices with a caramelized butter and a touch of cinnamon sugar.

Liv chuckled, "Always the fancy one." She walked into the living room and placed Erik's plate upon the small dining room table. There were conveniently three chairs and places prepared for them. Liv had set up the silver wear, napkins, and drink glasses ahead of time. She gestured towards the plate, "That's yours."

Erik dipped a nod, "_Merci Mademoiselle_." He made his way towards the table, first stopping to pull Olivia's chair out for her, habit for a gentlemen, of which she sat with a mixture of gratitude and confusion on her face. Apparently, it wasn't as frequent for such polite actions to be practiced in her time. Erik ignored the urge to question what polite actions her generation _did_ practice, and took his seat where Olivia had placed his plate.

Shortly after, Ryder emerged from the kitchen with two plates. She handed one across the table to Olivia and placed the other on the table before the empty chair. "Mom and dad are coming, so I have to brush up and hide the Spaghetti," She said, taking her seat before Erik had time to rise and pull her chair out for her. She gave him an odd look when he began to get up and then plopped right back down when she was seated.

After placing her napkin in her lap like she had been taught, Liv looked to Ryder and asked, "Do you think they would mind if Erik was here, or should I take him today?"

Ryder looked at Liv as if she was crazy, "My parents would skin me alive if they found him here-living her especially. And the skinning would be the beginning."

Liv nodded, "Alright, well I'll take him then. I'll just inform my father and put him up at my place."

Erik had taken a bite of his eggs, and to his surprise they were quite good, with a quirky mixture of spices that pleased the palate and was still full of taste. He listened to the conversation between the girls, curiously, with a bit of irritation as they discussed his future-without even asking him. It was extremely rude and he intended to make it apparent. "Do I get a say in this, perchance? Seeing as it does involve me," He told them tersely.

Both girls looked at him sideways and then said together, "No," before returning to the conversation between the two of them. Once settled what they were going to do with him, Ryder indulged in her eggs as Liv moved onto the next subject. "So," Liv said, swallowing a bit of spiced eggs, "I was thinking, today would be a good day to drop by that magic shop you found on 78. Maybe we can get some answers from the owner."

Ryder nodded, "That's the game plan-with or without the proof?" She nudged her fork towards their guest.

Liv looked him over and nodded, "With, she might not believe us if we don't... but we are going to have to do something about those clothes."

Ryder looked him over, "Same build as Grant, I've got some of his leftovers..."

Erik suddenly looked appalled, "What's wrong with my attire? It's perfect formal evening wear. How can that be wrong?"

Liv's eyebrows raised and she lightly smirked as she explained, "It's not wrong... if you are going to a ball... but you are going out into twenty-first century metro Atlanta. In that outfit you will stick out like a sore thumb."

He looked disgusted at her, "How so?" He was shocked that his attire would be out of place.

Ryder jumped in, "Times have changed, people don't dress as properly-or be as conservative as they once were. And they're not as formal. Thus, we must dress you appropriately-so that people don't get suspicious. Otherwise you'd probably get locked up in the nut house, and there's no chance in hell either of us could get you-" Suddenly Ryder froze, her mouth stopping in mid sentence as if she noticed she had made a terrible mistake. Her eyes surprisingly filled with dread before cautiously edging Liv's way.

Liv's eyes were locked onto Ryder as if she could burn a hole through her friends skull. Her hand went limp, releasing the fork to fall upon her plate with an ear shattering clank. For a moment Liv's face held to Ryder, expressionless and cold, but just as rapidly she shook herself and looked away. A shaky hand grabbed her fork up once more and silently she continued to eat her eggs.

Cold hard realization bitch slapped Ryder... hard. How could she be so stupid? So careless of her best friend's emotions... of her secrets. Ryder was truly sorry, and she kicked herself internally for it. "Oh Liv! I'm so sorry. I just got stupid and forgot! I'm such an idiot," She watched her friend carefully, feeling horribly terrible and insensitive, and then added with slight hesitation, "You can slap me if you want. I deserve it."

Liv coldly shook it off, "Don't... I'm fine." She cleared her throat and straitened her shoulders, forcing a look about her face as if nothing happened. With a forced cheeriness she said to Ryder, "So, what should we dress him in? Boxers or briefs?"

Ryder quickly joined her friend's cheeriness, carefully walking on shattered eggshells, "I don't know. He looks like a boxers guy to me. What do you think?"

"Boxers, most definitely," Liv said, grinning his way.

Erik looked at both of them with the deepest confusion. Between the rapidly appearing, then vanishing tension and the mention of things he didn't understand, Erik couldn't think of exactly how to react. Placing his fork carefully down beside his plate and then folding his hands thoughtfully, Erik asked with caution, "What... what are boxers?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryder slipped on her Birkenstock sandals over her bare feet. Her hair was still wet from the shower, but it didn't matter, she'd just pull it back into a messy pony tail anyways. Her tank top was a violent shade of bright purple, which oddly, she could pull off in small quantities. Her blue jeans were tattered and torn from various camping trips, and other things that made for interesting stories.

Tossing her soaking hair over one shoulder, Ryder rose from her seat at the couch and glanced at her friend seated at the opposite end of the sofa. She brushed a strand of drenched bang and questioned to her friend with slight impatience in her tone,"Ready?"

Liv nodded, slipping on her faded old tennis shoes over her always mismatched socks. Her shirt was an old, black t-shirt she had for years with the faded capitalized words RENT printed on the front. Her light blue jeans were fitting and shapely, with a few scuffs here and there and fabric that flared out from her calf muscles to her feet. Liv adjusted the bottoms of her pants, rolling them up a bit so they wouldn't drag along the ground and then looked to her friend with a smile and replied, "Ready."

Ryder laughed as a bouncy curl fell in Liv's face at that precise moment, Liv giving a small growl of irritation. She attempted once more to tame her mane of hair with an enormous clip, but like usual it didn't work, so Liv gave up and allowed her hair to hang free as it obviously wanted to. With a frown Liv placed the clip on the coffee table and sighed to Ryder, "It's official, my hair has a mind of it's own."

Ryder shrugged, "Who's doesn't?"

It was then that they heard the light creak of the spare room door, and both girls eagerly snapped their attention towards the Phantom's temporary room. Ryder, with the impatience of a starving tiger, was the first to speak, asking quickly, "And you? Ready to go?" She surveyed him one more time.

The Phantom of the Opera looked strange in her eldest brother's old blue jeans, which had been dyed a deep blue-at one time or another- and the obviously run down Nike tennis shoes that had completely lost all of it's original white coloring. He was wearing a gray 'go army' t-shirt beneath the "Army Recruit" black hooded sweatshirt, of which the hood had been pulled up to hide his mask. It didn't hide the look of absolute hatred on his face though, and Erik stiffly nodded before speaking in a tone that sounded like he was straining from shouting, "I... look... ridiculous."

Liv suppressed a snicker and attempted to console him, "You don't look ridiculous... you look...uh... dashing."

"It's just not what you're used too," Ryder replied, trying to sound soothing-she never had been good at that, she was too blunt for this sort of thing. For a moment they stood in tense silence, and then Ryder slapped her hands together, signaling that it was time to go. She made her way to the front door, grabbing her purse up along the way, and then opened the door to her apartment-key in hand. Ryder glanced back at the two and tapped her foot impatiently.

From across the room Liv called sarcastically, "Coming mother dearest!" In one swift motion she gathered her own purse, a black and red bag with an extravagant picture of dancing girls and finally dressed men on the front. It read all about the bag, "_Moulin Rouge, Moulin Rouge, Moulin Rouge. Concert Bal, Tous Les Soirs. La Goulue. le Mercredis et Samedis **Bal Masque**. Moulin Rouge_." Liv held it gently in her arms, the purse obviously of some sentimental value. Glancing to Erik, she nodded towards the doorway and headed out.

Erik growled, and once again itched at the annoying fabric draped across his body. How on earth could men have the audacity to appear in public like this? It was embarrassing, and more than enough of a blow to his pride, but what other choice did he have? It was no surprise that Erik wanted to speak with the supposed witch responsible for this trick himself, as well as see what had become of the future, and these girls had made it clear that he could not appear in his normal, more fashionable attire. As embarrassing as it was, the simple fact was he indeed had to suppress his emotions and deal with it. So with a releasing sigh, Erik drew himself up into his dignified stature and followed the girls out.

Once outside, Ryder had locked her apartment door behind them and the three of them headed down the stairwell, which this morning smelt of a mixture of mold and dried piss. Like normal, Liv tucked her nose inside her t-shirt and held her breath, while Ryder had grown used to the smell over the past year of living there. Erik wrinkled his nose in disgust but made no comment. Least to say, all three were more than relieved when they exited the stairwell that lead out directly into the parking lot in front of the apartment building.

A clear day's sun greeted the three as they stepped out onto the smoldering black top. It was already late May; the dawning of a long and steaming summer for the great state of Georgia, and the air had already begun its rise to the scorching heat. Erik felt it hit him in one solid wave, the heat washing over him so quickly that he was momentary light headed. Apparently the heat did not have the same affect on the girls because they seemed to have no reaction at all- he assumed because they were used to this kind of weather. He, on the other hand, was used to the cold and dark catacombs of his Opera, not the harsh light of day. The sun burned at his night adjusted eyes and smothered his lungs with thick and heavy air. Erik squinted and took shallow breaths just to move about moderately well, while his two hostesses trotted along casually, chirping cheerfully with their usual random conversations.

Erik followed them after a moment of allowing his body to adjust to the new weather, trailing after them across the odd black roadway and past several of the strangest looking carriages he had ever seen. These carriages lined the roadway in some orderly style, all various shapes, sizes, and colors gleaming with metallic beauty. Oddly, Erik noted that he saw no place to hook the horses, and with the curiosity itching at his mind, he quickly strode to catch up with the girls.

Erik waited first, being sure not to cut either of them off as he waited for a window in their conversation to ask his questions. When it finally came, Erik spoke quickly as to avoid them starting another odd conversation, asking almost as if it was a reminder, "Excuse my intrusion ladies, but might I inquire as to where we are to latch the horses? Or perhaps where the horses are kept? I can retrieve them if you wish."

At that moment both girls abruptly stopped in their walk, Erik coming to a screeching halt to avoid impact. Both their eyes were on him then, for a moment glazed over with the utmost confusion, and then very gradually they were overcome by laughter.

"Horses?" Ryder snickered, "No, no, no. Liv, we forgot to tell him."

Olivia's bouncy curls nodded and she grinned Erik's way. There was gentle explanation in her voice as she spoke to him, saying vaguely, "Erik, we don't use horse drawn carriages anymore. Now we use automobiles, more commonly called cars, that are machines powered by fuel to operate a whole system of parts and move on it's own without the assistance of animals. All we have to do is put the key in, switch on the engine and go… and no… you can not dissect one to find out how it works."

Erik frowned and replied almost defensively, "I wasn't going to inquire if I could 'dissect' your contraption."

Liv simply gave him a knowing grin and said with mild humor, "Sure you weren't."

"I wasn't" He growled in response, but it was more than obvious she didn't believe a word because she simply grinned before returning her attention to Ryder.

By that time Ryder was already sitting prepared in her green automobile with the engine cranked, tapping the steering wheel irritably as she waited for the two to come along. Liv stuck her tongue out at Ryder, of which the notion was quickly returned and then followed by an impatient hand gesture that ushered them to hurry.

After a second, Liv momentarily glanced back to Erik and said with a half grin, "Come sir, our MASTER beckons us… don't worry, it's quite simple to operate and Ryder hasn't crashed in months." Liv smiled, an obvious joke, but Erik didn't find her words amusing as the ball of nerves suddenly tightened in the pit of his stomach. Liv turned then, looking to Ryder and crying triumphantly, "To the Batmobile!" before charging to the opposite side of the car.

Erik had to ignore the mass confusion as he followed Olivia's path, coming to the other side of the automobile just as she took hold of the metal panel on the cars body and pulled open the front passenger side door. "See," She said, "This is how you get in," and with that she lowered into the machine to plop down upon leather seats and closed the door. Erik followed her actions and opened his own door into the back seat, entering the car cautiously before slamming the metal door to a close.

Ryder flinched in the front and shouted back to him, "Don't slam the doors! They are delicate."

Erik opened his mouth to apologize, but Olivia oddly spoke up in his defense to say bluntly to her friend, "They're pounds of solid metal Ryder, I doubt they are fragile."

"Don't doubt anything with this car, it has a tendency to surprise you in the worst ways," Ryder growled, taking hold of the gear and switching it into reverse.

"I have no doubt," Liv laughed, and then tugging at the leather strap hanging from the walls sides, shouted to the back, "Seatbelt Erik, click in the buckle at your side."

Erik figured the contraption out with no trouble, but once the machine suddenly lurched backwards he found himself clutching at the flimsy excuse for protection before calling to the front, "What is it doing?"

"Backing up," Ryder spat in response, then in a kinder tone, asked Liv, "Magic Shop then?"

"To the shop James, and make haste," Liv said with the well acted tone of a high class snob.

Ryder put on her best Igor impression and gurgled creepily, "Yes master," before throwing the car into drive and taking off towards the street.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it for now everyone, but I am working on the next update as we "speak", so please leave a review and I will be back with a post soon to show my appreciation. Thanks everyone, and ciao for now!**


End file.
